


Snickerdoodle

by Lizzie_Tempest



Series: T-shirts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Mobtale Sans - Freeform, No angst allowed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underswap Sans (Undertale), hopefully, just with different AUs, more AUs coming, mostly centred on Sans and reader from Cookie, only fluff, there ain't gonna be no angst here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest
Summary: Ever wondered how different things would be if Cookie was set in one of the other universes?  Well here's the chance to see it.(would probably recommend reading Cookie if you haven't already.)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: T-shirts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/847653
Comments: 64
Kudos: 94





	1. BeastTale

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta Ariinya! You've been a godsend!

Sans opened his sockets slowly and yawned loudly. His sockets began to close again. The bed really was very comfortable. One of the best decisions he had made since coming up to the surface. He rolled over, reaching out to the one he shared his nest with. His claws patted the empty space, and his eyes shot open with panic. Where was she? Where was his mate?

His eyelights darted around the room. Slippers were gone. The door slightly ajar. He narrowed his sockets suspiciously, eyelights wandering to look at the clock placed on the bedside table. The skeleton monster snarled, his tail whipping back and forth in agitation. It was only 8:30 am. His mate hated waking up early. She would much rather cuddle with him in the nest they had made together. She'd been especially cuddly since they had completed their soul bond and had even been sleeping a lot more. She shouldn't be out of the nest yet.

Why on earth would she be awake this early in the morning?

Something must be wrong.

Sans rolled out of the bed. He didn't bother putting his hoodie on. He was warm enough already. Besides, he was just finding (y/n) and making sure she was okay. Then he could bring her back to the nest. He shook his skull and growled lowly. His instincts had been going insane ever since the wedding. It had only been a few weeks, so he just chalked it down to being newly bonded. He had been certain they would die down after a little while.

Waking up to find that his mate was missing was not exactly helping the situation.

He closed his sockets and concentrated on the bond he had with (y/n), picking up traces of her scent from the bed. Raspberries and chocolate. It was something that always helped him calm down. The scent there was still pretty strong, so she couldn't have been gone that long. That helped to reassure him. Sometimes his mate would wake for a bit of an early snack before they had their real breakfast. It would mostly consist of some tea and buttered toast. Sans never minded making her something, but she hated being a burden. It was adorable how she would blush whenever he presented her with food and often tried to make her own meal. Sans always protested, though. He could take care of her, he was determined to show her at every opportunity! It had taken a while for them to come up with a compromise. If she had woken up from hunger, then she would be in the kitchen.

With this in mind, Sans opened his sockets once again, eyelights growing fuzzy and tail swaying in the same way it did whenever he thought of (y/n) and began to make his way downstairs to the kitchen. A rumbling purr escaped as he walked down the stairs. He could pick up the slightly sweet scent of milk and honey and grinned in sympathy for his mate. She only had milk and honey when she had a cough. (Y/n) must be feeling under the weather, and this only strengthened his resolve to find her and bring her back to their nest. He would gladly run his claws through her hair to help her fall back to sleep, and then he would go hunting. She would love it if he caught a deer or a few rabbits. Yes, that would definitely make her feel better.

The skeletal Beast monster couldn't help the smug satisfaction when he entered the kitchen and saw (y/n)'s favorite mug resting on the table. It had long since been drained of the contents, but for some reason, it had just been abandoned on the table. Strange. (Y/n) would usually move it to the sink, at the very least, so she could wash it later. As it was, his mate wasn't there. Not anymore, at least.

He began to whine, barely able to contain his growing panic and dread. What if she was in danger? He couldn't protect her if he didn't know where she was! He needed to find her. He focused on the bond in his soul, slightly comforted by the steady presence of (y/n)'s. He didn't usually like using the bond to find his mate, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She didn't seem worried about anything, he would be able to tell through the bond if she was. She wasn't in danger or hurt. In fact, he felt quite sheepish to realize that she was actually outside. Still an unusual act for his mate, but perhaps he should've actually checked everywhere she could be before starting to panic.

Stars, what was wrong with him? Why were his instincts driving him insane right now? They should be starting to calm down after bonding, but he could feel them getting worse every day. Maybe he should go and see Alphys about it...

He opened the kitchen door leading into the backyard and immediately spotted (y/n). He sighed in relief, his sockets lidding and eyelights growing hazy as he grinned lazily. She was still in her bedclothes; a pale blue t-shirt with a heart-shaped pizza on it saying "Love at first bite" and some grey shorts. Fluffy, pink unicorn slippers had been carefully placed beside her.

(Y/n) herself seemed content. She sat there, face tilted up towards the sky with her eyes closed and a soft smile gracing her face. The early morning sunlight cast a gentle golden glow on her form, making it seem like a halo surrounded her. Sans had never felt so lucky to have found his soulmate. Just watching her helped him to relax, and he could feel his soul begin to slow down its erratic thrumming.

He padded up to her softly. He didn't want to disturb her while she was so tranquil, but he also had the overwhelming need to cuddle her right then. She would understand. (Y/n) loved cuddles.

Sans immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, nuzzling into her hair as he purred. (Y/n) giggled quietly and patted his arm gently in reassurance, leaning back into his embrace. A few minutes passed like that; the two of them relishing the quiet.

"I'm getting fat."

"not fat. cuddly. there's a difference."

"Hmm..."

"what are ya doin' out here so early, sweetheart?"

She hummed in thought, trying to think of the words. She seemed a little...dazed. Maybe she really was feeling a little ill. Sans tightened his grip slightly in concern, his claws tracing soft circles into her shoulder to help coax her into speaking.

"Honestly? I didn't realize it had gotten so late," she chuckled sheepishly.

The skeletal Beast monster couldn't help but wince slightly. That could only really mean one thing.

"what time did you get up?"

"Um...around three? Maybe four? I can't really remember..."

Just as he thought. Sans sighed and shook his skull.

"sweetheart, i know you've had a little trouble sleeping the last few nights, but you can't keep doing this! you're gonna get sick. and it was scary enough the last time."

Weeks ago, she had stood up too fast after practically no sleep. He'd only barely managed to catch her before her legs gave out from under her. Naturally, he had panicked and had kept her confined to the bed for days. He had been taking extra special care to make sure that she would be getting enough sleep and eating enough ever since.

Was he not doing enough?

He wasn't allowed to carry on with that train of thought before (y/n) patted him lightly on the cheekbone, grinning as she slipped her hand into one of his claws. Her hand was so small compared to his that it only just fit around his thumb, and the rest of his hand swamped hers. He was always worried he was going to hurt her. (Y/n) didn't care. She loved how warm he was, and she always seemed to be cold these days...

(Y/n) sighed and closed her eyes once more. She could feel the beginnings of a headache. Such a shame, she'd been hoping to go at least one day without one. Sans began to whine as she massaged her temples, that quickly being remedied when (y/n) brought his clawed hand to her face and kissed it gently. Her fingers traced small patterns into the bones of his hand in an attempt to calm the agitated Beast.

"Sans, listen. We need to talk."

His eyelights all but vanished at hearing those words. Oh, stars. Not this. He knew what those words meant in human terms, and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle what (y/n) said next. Had he done something wrong? Was he not good enough after all? Whatever it was, surely he could fix it. They had only been married a few weeks. They'd been dating for a while before then, so surely they could get through it. (Y/n) couldn't be tired of him already...right?

"Sans," she started.

He squeezed his sockets shut and held (y/n) tighter, almost frightened that she would disappear if he were to let go.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a pause. The silence stretched on for several minutes, and (y/n) began to get nervous. She nibbled at her bottom lip anxiously as she waited for Sans to respond. Did he not hear what she had said? She HAD spoken quietly. It's possible that he hadn't heard. Or maybe... Oh, stars. Maybe he was in shock or denial. He might not even want children! Oh no. The longer that he stayed silent, the more convinced she became that she should've kept it to herself. She should've gone to Toriel or Alphys for advice before confiding in Sans. At least then she'd have a better idea of what Sans was thinking!

She didn't get the chance to continue with her worrying before she found herself being gently pushed down, Sans crouched over her and staring into her eyes.

"(y/n), sweetheart. i love you, but you can't make jokes like that," He frowned down at her.

(Y/n) sputtered and began to protest, trying to push herself back up. She wriggled as she attempted to break free. Sans just chuckled lowly and nuzzled into her neck, placing gentle nips onto her skin.

"Sans, I'm not joking! I really am!"

She yelped as Sans nipped at her shoulder, growling in slight warning. His silly mate. She should know that these kinds of jokes weren't very funny! Besides, there was no record of any human/monster couples having kids, let alone human/Beast couples! There was no way.

(Y/n) continued to squirm against his hold, squeaking in protest whenever he nipped at her gently. She grinned as she got a wicked idea. She grabbed Sans' clawed hand and brought it down to her abdomen, pressing it down gently. Sans licked her neck and grumbled in approval as his hand slipped under her shirt, rubbing into her skin and fully intending to show her how much he loved her. Again.

Until -

Sans froze. His eyelights grew wide and bright as he gently pressed into his mate's abdomen, caressing it lovingly. Could it be? Was this really happening?

He lifted (y/n)'s shirt up more and pressed his snout up against her skin. One claw held onto her hip to keep her in place as the other ran up and down her side to keep her calm. He nuzzled her abdomen, his glowing blue tongue running across the skin slowly.

Yes! There it was! A tiny pulse of magic inside of his sweetheart. A tiny soul. This was really happening. Stars, he was having a pup! He was going to be a father!

"Sans?"

(Y/n)'s quiet voice startled him out of his revelation. His eyelights trailed up to her face and softened when he saw how worried she looked. Oh, his poor little mate. She must be so worried about how he would react. No wonder she hadn't been getting any sleep. He began to purr, nuzzling her neck gently. He couldn't help but inhale her scent, causing her to giggle once more. She smelled so good. Now that he knew what to look for, he noticed how much she was starting to smell like him. It made his soul throb with happiness.

He gathered (y/n) in his arms and began to carry her inside, nuzzling the top of her head and purring while his tail swished with the joy he felt. (Y/n) giggled, knowing that there was no point in struggling to get down. And if she knew him like she thought she did, then he would be heading straight for -

Yep. Up the stairs they went and straight into the bedroom. Sans placed her gently on the bed as if she were something fragile and precious which needed to be protected. Which was most definitely the case in his opinion. The skeletal Beast monster turned then and headed to the closet.

He heard (y/n) snort quietly as he began pulling out the numerous blankets and pillows that they had accumulated just in case either one of them wasn't feeling well or wanted a lazy day. Sans always loved making nests out of them to ensure maximum comfort for feeling better and now was no different.

(Y/n)'s quiet laughter grew as he dragged as many blankets as he could over to the bed, going back for the pillows. He immediately climbed up on the bed and began moving all the blankets and pillows around, trying to arrange them in a way that would be the most comfortable for him and his mate (and his pup).

He continued to fluff up the pillows until he was satisfied. He pushed (y/n) back down gently, nuzzling into her neck as he purred. He curled around her, looking like a skeletal dragon that was guarding something precious. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his skull, pressing a kiss above one of his sockets. His purring grew louder, and his tail wrapped around her ankle.

"sleep sweetheart. i'll wake ya when it's lunchtime," he purred.

(Y/n) nodded sleepily and drifted off back to sleep. Sans smiled softly as he gazed down at his mate and stroked her belly, eyelights growing fuzzy with love and affection as he felt the tiny soul pulse.

He was going to be a father.

He couldn't wait to share the news with Papyrus. He couldn't wait to tell all of his friends.

He wanted everyone to know.


	2. UnderSwap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ariinya for being such a great beta :3
> 
> (this is my first time writing Swap, so I'm super nervous ;_;)

Sans sat at a table in the corner of the cafe. He was practically vibrating with excitement, big blue eyelights wandering to the door every few minutes as he waited. He couldn't believe she had said yes! Well, actually, he could. He was very magnificent, after all. But still, he could hardly believe that he had actually found her!

(Y/n)... Her name was as beautiful as her scowling face.

He giggled slightly in memory, his eyelights turning to little hearts as he recalled rescuing her. Even when being mugged, she had put up quite the fight. She'd even managed to knock out a tooth before he had stepped in. It was only when he had wrestled her bag back from the thief and helped her up that he had realized that she was his soulmate.

_She had thanked him for the help and then turned on her heel, speeding off down the road before Sans could say anything. He stood staring after her retreating form and only came back to his senses when he watched her turn the corner. What in Toriel's name was he doing? He couldn't just stand there and watch as HIS soulmate got away from him!_

_That wouldn't do at all! The Magnificent Sans would not allow her to get away from him! His eyelights had changed to stars as his grin widened, and he began to run to catch up with her. Sans turned the corner, eyelights rapidly flicking around the street as he scanned for her figure. He gasped in delight as baby blue eyelights zeroed in on her entering a store, and he quickly ran so that he could introduce himself. An angry voice stopped him in his tracks._

_"Where the hell have you been, (y/n)? Your client has been waiting for ten minutes already!"_

_Sans looked through the window, eyelights searching for her. He practically squealed when he saw her. She scowled, waving at the receptionist frowning at her and throwing her bag in a locker._

_"Yeah, okay. I mean, I was only getting mugged, but I can do that later. I'm fine, by the way."_

_The girl at the desk raised an eyebrow but said no more. Sans found himself transfixed once she started taking her leather jacket off. His eyelights were drawn to the tattoo on the side of his soulmate's neck. Three small butterflies. One purple, one a dark inky blue, the final a bright crimson. Beautiful..._

He could feel himself blushing just thinking about it. Sans hadn't wasted any more time and had quickly entered the store to ask her on a date. At first, she had turned him away, scowling and turning on her heel to enter one of the rooms in the back. Sans had simply sat down and waited for the door to open once more, staring intently as he listened to the slightly unnerving sounds coming from within the room.

_A few hours later found Sans still seated and looking through one of the magazines that were on the table. He found himself completely fascinated with the pictures that humans could get permanently inked onto their skin. He briefly found himself wondering if it would ever be possible for him to get a "tattoo”. Papyrus would be sure to object. And if it was possible, what would he even get? Oh! Perhaps he could get his soulmate's name? And some echoflowers! Or maybe an entire galaxy... Oh, that would be lovely. He found himself practically giddy with the idea._

_He found himself losing track of time. It was only when he heard a door opening that he looked up from whatever magazine he was looking at for the umpteenth time and gazed toward the back of the store hopefully. As he hoped, his soulmate came out of the room followed by a young man who had a bandage on his arm now._

_The moment her eyes landed on him, Sans beamed. The woman scowled and rolled her eyes before turning back to the young man._

_"Okay, make sure to put some antiseptic cream on it every few hours. And don't get a shower for the next few days or the color will run."_

_The man nodded before pulling out a wallet._

_"Here. Just put it on my card," he said._

_Sans found himself practically bouncing with excitement as he watched the transaction. He forced himself to wait until the man had finally left before approaching. She raised an eyebrow at his beaming face, not looking at all impressed._

_"Seriously? Why are you still here? I said no! And you can't get a tattoo. You're all bone!"_

_He froze momentarily, not expecting the unintended pun. He shook his skull and gathered himself. He was the Magnificent Sans! If he could put up with his brother's intended puns, then surely he could get past this!_

_"HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! OF COURSE! YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS! I HELPED YOU FIGHT THAT LESS THAN FRIENDLY HUMAN WHO WAS TRYING TO STEAL YOUR BAG, AFTER ALL! MWEHEHEHE! AND I AM HERE BECAUSE! YOU! MY DEAR, ARE MY SOULMATE!"_

_There was a moment of silence as he posed heroically, eyelights changing to baby blue stars. The girl sitting behind the desk immediately began to sputter with laughter. Sans’ eyelights dimmed, and his smile faded. He couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed. His soulmate immediately glared at the girl._

_"I think it's time you went on your lunch break, Rebecca," she said, voice quiet yet dangerous as her face flushed._

_"But - "_

_Sans jumped as some crumpled up notes were slammed on the counter. He could feel his soul thrumming as his newfound soulmate grinned._

_"Get me my usual. Oh! And don't forget the cream on the hot chocolate this time. I hate when my favorite drink burns the roof of my mouth. Takes the joy out of yelling at you."_

_“Rebecca” grumbled but said nothing more as she took the money and slipped out of the store. The moment the door closed, the woman in front of him sighed and leaned back on the counter. She turned to look at him, smirking slightly._

_"I know it seems mean, but if you don't act tough around 'em, then they start slacking. I've worked too hard for this place to go under because someone decided to slack off."_

_Sans nodded. He didn't exactly agree with the way she was going about it, but he understood. Besides, now that they had found each other, he could work on helping her be a better person. Anyone could be better if they just tried. Including his soulmate. She wasn't a bad person. She just had to act tough. Like Alphys! And like Alphys, he was sure that his mate would have a soft side. He just had to find it._

_He already had one clue._

_"Would You Like To Get A Hot Chocolate Later? My Treat!"_

_She had raised an eyebrow and smirked._

_"Well, you seem to know one way to my heart. Alright. I'll throw you a bone."_

She had introduced herself properly then, more than happy to take him up on his offer. (Y/n) had promised to meet him at this cafe once she was finished with her work. So naturally, he had gone straight there to wait for her. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself.

He didn't mind that he'd had to wait for hours. Even when one of the baristas came up to him and asked him if he was okay, he was quick to reassure them. Yes, he was fine. Yes, he was waiting for someone. No, he hadn't been stood up. Yes, he was sure.

He couldn't help a shred of annoyance crossing his features as the people behind the counter looked at him with pity. How dare they assume his soulmate wouldn't show?! She was definitely coming! She promised...

Sans fiddled with his bandana nervously. He didn't like that the doubt had been put into his skull, but now that it was there, he couldn't seem to make it leave. It ate away at him, and the more time passed, the more convinced he became that (y/n) wasn't going to come after all.

The barista that had first checked on him noticed that his blue eyelights were more watery than before and was about to make their way over to him to check he was okay when the door opened. (Y/n) herself stepped inside, glancing around awkwardly before her gaze settled on Sans.

Sans felt his grin come back, and he stood, waving enthusiastically to gain her attention. She smirked, shaking her head as she chuckled. It wasn't hard to find him in the cafe considering he was a skeleton. But it was nice to know that he wanted her to find him easily. She walked over to his table, pleasantly surprised when he pulled out the chair for her to sit before sitting back down himself. Her smile began to soften.

"I gotta say, you're probably the first and only guy to ever be such a gentleman."

Sans frowned a little at this but quickly placed his grin back on his face. He took her hand in his gloved ones, bringing it to his teeth as he placed a toothy kiss on the back of her hand. He smirked in satisfaction as she blushed and sputtered. She tried hiding her face with her other hand.

"Please Don't Hide, My Dear. You Are Beautiful. You Shouldn't Have To Hide Such Beauty."

This was how Sans found out his soulmate could actually break from being too flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see a certain AU? Let me know in the comments! :D
> 
> Come bother me at Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/


	3. Swapfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gothic_Angel342 and UnderLust_Sins for suggesting Swapfell!
> 
> And another thank you to Ariinya for being my beta. She's so great :3

"This is all your fault."

"pfft. if memory serves lil miss sunshine, you were the one who bought this thing."

"And if _**MY**_ memory is correct, then _**YOU**_ were the one who bought the stupid handcuffs!"

"hey! i thought he was going to use them for some kinky shit! i didn't know he was gonna pull this!"

"Oh! Well, that makes this tons better!"

"...a skele-ton...?"

"PAPYRUS!"

"nyehehe."

* * *

It had started normally.

(Y/n) had stayed over the night before. It had taken weeks for Sans to convince her to sleepover, so he was more than thrilled. He insisted that everything go perfectly. Which meant that either Papyrus would have to go out, or stay in his room. Papyrus wasn't sure what the two were going to get up to, but he had some suspicions. He was confident that his brother could handle things if the human who was now his mate suddenly decided to kill him. He wasn't concerned. Okay, maybe he was a little. But Sans would never forgive him if he stuck around and acted like the cock-blocking third wheel he made a habit of being.

As much as he hated getting on his brother's nerves, nothing gave him greater satisfaction than annoying Sans' human.

Papyrus had made the wise decision to leave instead. If Sans needed his help, then he would call. Possibly. Maybe.

Once the taller skeleton had been successfully kicked out of the house (with y/n smirking and waving smugly as he left), Sans had eagerly brought out a load of blankets. He wrapped (y/n) up so she looked like a little burrito before proceeding to make snacks. While he'd been in the kitchen, his soulmate had wriggled her way back out of the sheets. He'd huffed at the time, but when she pointed out that she needed her hands free to eat the snacks, he let it go.

They had then begun binge-watching all of the Marvel movies (taking a quick break in the middle to watch Pride and Prejudice and Zombies instead before resuming).

Sometimes he wished she would let him bundle her up and cuddle her if only to satisfy the unfamiliar need to protect someone who wasn't his brother. Sans knew, though, that he wouldn't have her any other way. He would miss her being such a firecracker, and he wasn't sure how to act with her if she was suddenly sweet and cute and adorable. Not that she wasn't adorable, but one thing Sans loved was how he didn't feel like he had to step on eggshells around her. He loved having playful debates with her, and he loved how snarky she was.

Eventually, it had gotten really late. So the two had turned everything off, tidied everything away (Sans refused to leave a mess), and had gone to bed. They didn't have sex or anything. Just changed into pajamas and cuddled in bed until they fell asleep.

Sans woke up around 5:00 am, just like he did every day. Like clockwork. He yawned quietly and glanced at (y/n) briefly. He rolled his eyes fondly at the sight before him.

She'd rolled onto her stomach, mouth open wide as she drooled. One arm dangled off the side of the bed, and her hair was sticking up in every direction. To put it simply, she looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backward.

Sans grinned and shook his head, pulling some clothes out of his closet and walking to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. Although he didn't usually approve of sleeping the day away, he knew his soulmate needed the sleep. She'd spent the earlier hours of the morning working on a design for a tattoo that a client had requested. She'd drawn and redrawn it so many times that eventually Sans had "kindly" requested that she come back to it. He'd turned away for two minutes to put her drawing pad away for her, and when he turned back, she was asleep. Yes, she needed sleep. It would be dangerous for her to be tired when holding the device she used for tattooing.

Once he was ready, Sans made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and a few cereal bars before leaving a note for (y/n) to let her know that he was going for his morning run. He knew she would know anyway, but she always liked to know where he was just in case there was an emergency.

It was a bit chilly when he stepped out for his morning run, not that it bothered him. He'd endured much harsher weather in Snowdin on a normal day, so this was no problem. He decided to push himself and take a longer route than usual. He slowed as he passed by Muffet's cafe and glanced at his watch. 8:40 am. Huh, he'd been out longer than he realized.

He eyed Muffet through the window, raising a hand as she gave a quick wave and biting his bony lip. (Y/n) would be waking up soon. It would be nice to surprise her with some breakfast. She'd always been a fan of Muffet's pastries, and having been practically raised amongst the spider monster's family, he was sure he could get a discount. He should probably get something for Papyrus as well.

With this thought, Sans entered the cafe and approached the counter.

* * *

Sans wasn't sure what he expected when he arrived home, but he wasn't expecting the complete chaos that had appeared to unfold itself while he was out. His jaw fell open as he gazed at the mess of the living room. The mess that hadn't been there when he had left the house earlier.

And at the heart of the chaos was not only Papyrus but (y/n) as well.

The two were throwing cushions at each other in sheer anger, Papyrus throwing the odd bone. They both snarled and hurled insults at each other as if they were wild animals. At some point, they must have raided the kitchen because food had been thrown everywhere. Each new stain that Sans found with his eyelights caused his rage to grow, especially when he realized that the two hadn't even noticed him yet.

He barely withheld the snarl threatening to rip out of his throat as he slammed the door.

The two froze. Slowly, they turned their heads towards the source of the noise. (Y/n) instantly paled, and Papyrus dropped what he had been about to launch and stood as straight as possible, sweating slightly as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" Sans growled out.

There was a brief silence before both the taller monster and the human woman pointed at each other.

"she started it!"

"Wha - ! I did not, you fucking liar! If anything, YOU were the one who started it!"

"did not!"

"Did too!"

"not!"

"DID!"

"not!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Sans finally screamed.

Words could not describe how furious he was.

He pointed toward the couch.

"SIT DOWN. NOW!"

Both Papyrus and (y/n) didn't waste any time. They knew how much trouble they were in, and they didn't want to make him any angrier. After being told to stay, Sans marched up to his room, making sure to stamp as loud as he could. There was a brief, awkward silence as the two troublemakers glanced at each other, listening to the sounds of rustling coming from above before the more obvious noise of stomping was heard once again as Sans came back downstairs.

Before the two could react, the smaller skeleton was in front of them, grinning wickedly as he used his blue magic to hold them in place. He pulled out an oversized t-shirt from behind his back and shoved it over (y/n)'s form, pulling one arm through the sleeve before doing the same to Papyrus. He then took hold of the hands that were free and handcuffed them.

On glancing down, (y/n) couldn't help but groan in annoyance. It was a shirt she'd bought for both of the brothers when she'd gotten tired of their constant bickering. It was big enough for them both to wear it at the same time and had the words "This is our getting along shirt" printed on. And now it was being turned against her. Fate was so cruel.

Papyrus was equally bewildered. He got the handcuffs as a joke present when Sans had told him he'd found his soulmate. He didn't expect to find himself actually handcuffed to the girl.

Sans made a show of tucking the key into his pocket and then turning off his phone. He wanted them to know that there was no way out of this. No amount of begging was going to help them here.

"NOW. I AM GOING TO GO AND TRAIN WITH ALPHYS. AND WHEN I GET BACK, THIS PLACE HAD BETTER BE SPOTLESS! UNDERSTAND?"

Papyrus nodded.

"yes, m'lord."

Sans raised a brow bone as he turned to his mate, frown deepening when she returned the glare. How did he end up with such a defiant soulmate? She scowled as she finally turned her head, and Sans smirked.

As Sans opened the door to walk out, he turned back to look at the ridiculous sight.

"ONE MORE THING. NO USING MAGIC."

He couldn't help but cackle with glee as the expressions on their faces turned to shock, and they began to sputter and bargain with him. Their attempts were met with the door slamming shut, and the two were left alone.

"This is all your fault."

"pfft. if memory serves lil miss sunshine, you were the one who bought this thing."

"And if _**MY**_ memory is correct, then _**YOU**_ were the one who bought the stupid handcuffs!"

"hey! i thought he was going to use them for some kinky shit! i didn't know he was gonna pull this!"

"Oh! Well, that makes this tons better!"

"...a skele-ton...?"

"PAPYRUS!"

"nyehehe."

(Y/n) immediately started to stand up, only for her to be stopped by the force of Papyrus not moving an inch. He'd slumped into the cushions on the couch and was watching with growing amusement as the tiny woman tried and failed to get him up. He closed his sockets with a quiet nyehehe and began to snooze.

(Y/n) was fuming. She was NOT about to get in even more trouble with Sans because his stupid brother decided to take a nap at the worst time possible. She was getting him to help her clear this mess if it was the last thing she did! She grabbed his hand in her tiny ones and gave one harsh tug, pulling with all the strength in her body.

Unfortunately, Papyrus had not been expecting this. His sockets flew open and he squawked. He tried to put his hands out and only remembered at the last minute that he was handcuffed to (y/n). He fell right on top of her, causing her to shriek with fury, and his skull exploded with pain when he banged his noggin on the side of the coffee table (and again when he hit the floor).

(Y/n) groaned, seeing stars. She huffed as she realized that Papyrus had landed right on top of her. He'd become a dead weight, and (y/n) squirmed slightly, trying to get out from under him. She gently poked his skull. No response.

"Er, Papyrus? Urgh. Dude, you're a skeleton! How on Earth are you so heavy?!"

She tried to push him off again with no luck. Eventually, she noticed that Papyrus wasn't moving. At all. She began to get nervous.

"Er...Papyrus? Pap? Are you okay?"

No response. No movement. She had a terrible thought.

"OH MY GOD! I KILLED PAPYRUS!" she shrieked.

She began screaming at the top of her lungs, desperately trying to push him off while also trying to wake him up.

The front door opened and Sans burst in, looking panicked. Undyne had called his cell phone and told him that she could hear screaming coming from the house, and he could feel the growing terror in (y/n)'s soul. Needless to say, he had immediately rushed back. He didn't care about the punishment anymore, he just needed to make sure his mate and brother were okay.

His purple eyelights came to rest on the two sprawled on the floor. (Y/n) looking terrified, tears in her eyes as she looked toward him. And Papyrus was sprawled out on top of her. For a moment, he thought that his brother had dared to try and take advantage of his soulmate. Until he saw the bruises on his brother's skull, saw that his eyesockets had gone blank. He immediately relaxed. Papyrus was just knocked out.

"SANS! SANS, I'M SORRY! I KILLED PAPYRUS! I'M REALLY SORRY!" (Y/n) wailed.

Sans couldn't help but laugh.

He was still shaking his skull and laughing quietly as he pulled out the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them. He continued to laugh when he gently pulled the shirt over both of their heads. And he still cackled when he used his magic to lift Papyrus off of (y/n) and placed him down on the couch before helping his mate up.

"MWEHEH. OH MY LOVE, YOU ARE SO SILLY. PAPYRUS ISN'T DEAD, HE'S JUST HAD A BANG ON THE HEAD. HE'S FINE!"

She blinked up at him, looking surprisingly lost and innocent for once. It was a good look for her, and he smirked down at her. He couldn't wait to make her look at him like that in the bedroom.

"He...he's okay?" she whispered.

Sans kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Yes. Monsters Turn To Dust When They Die. Papyrus Is Fine."

She blinked up at him, and in a flash, the worried innocence was gone and replaced by the blind fury and rage that he had come to know and love so much.

"AND YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to suggest an AU? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/


	4. MobTale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ariinya for being such an amazing beta ^^
> 
> (you have no idea how much research i had to do for this to try and make it seem like the 1920s) Q_Q

(Y/n) hummed slightly as she picked up plates and glasses, wiping down the dirty tables once she'd dropped the dishes off at the kitchen to be washed. The lunchtime rush had just ended, and it had started to quiet down a little. She'd been up since 6:00 am, and words couldn't describe how tired she was. But she needed the money. Being new in town was hard and, she'd been lucky enough just to get this job at the diner. The money she had saved had been just enough for her to rent a small apartment. Now she just had to make sure she kept it.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, tightening the bright yellow scarf that had started to come undone from her bun. She straightened out her yellow uniform, trying to iron out the slight creases in it before jumping back to work.

(Y/n) looked up as the bell over the door tinkled lightly, expecting a customer to have walked in. Instead, she saw the back of the man who had been sitting in the booth in the corner. Alice had been the one to serve him, and (y/n) remembered how nervous she seemed to be around the well-dressed man. (Y/n) herself had been much too busy to notice him properly, so at first she had put the nervousness of her fellow waitress down to his attractiveness. Alice was always flirting with men who she thought were attractive.

But then she noticed how everyone seemed to be a little on edge. It was unusual, to say the least. But (y/n) was still relatively new here. For all she knew, the guy might've been in charge of the little diner. It would make sense for everyone to be nervous around the guy who gave them their paychecks at the end of the day.

Once the man had gone, the tension seemed to bleed out of the air, and everyone seemed to breathe a huge sigh of relief. Now (y/n) could understand getting nervous around the boss, but this was just silly. It's not like he was going to kill one of them if he didn't like something!

(Y/n) walked over to the table he'd been sitting at to tidy away the dishes. There was an incredible number of empty ketchup bottles lying around, an unhealthy amount having been emptied on one of the plates left. She frowned slightly at the mess and sighed, beginning to pile the dirty dishes onto her tray and stopped when she spotted something.

A rather generous tip in the form of a couple of twenty dollar notes had been left as well as the money owed for the food. That was enough to grab her attention for a start. But then (y/n) noticed what was practically hidden under one of the stray plates. She'd only been able to spot it because she'd picked up the plate to pile it on the already half full tray.

A wallet. A very expensive-looking navy wallet. She quickly wiped her hands on the skirt of her uniform, wrinkling her nose at the lack of an apron, and smearing some stray ketchup that she'd put her hand in when picking up the plates. She took the tray back to the kitchen (wiping her hands properly on the dish towel while she was there) and went back to the table.

(Y/n)’s hands practically trembled as she picked up the wallet. Holy shit, was this real leather? This must've cost a fortune. (Y/n) bit her lip nervously as she took a peek inside. Her eyes widened in shock at the amount of cash and numerous credit cards that were stashed inside. The inside was embroidered with silver thread, the initials reading C. S. Aster.

She knew she couldn't leave the wallet there. With all the money in it, it was only a matter of time before one of the other members of staff got a case of sticky fingers and swiped it for themselves. She grabbed the wallet and thanked the stars that she was wearing flat Mary-Jane shoes instead of heels as she ran for the door.

She pushed the door open and stumbled out, looking around frantically to try and find the customer who had just left. She spotted him just as he was turning the corner and ran as fast she could to catch up. Unfortunately in her bid to catch the gentleman, she tripped over a newsstand.

(Y/n) squeaked as she fell and immediately scrambled back up again, face burning as she tugged the skirt of her dress down and desperately tried to ignore the laughter from around her. She became vaguely aware of the fact that she'd lost one of her shoes when she stepped into a puddle, and she cringed as it soaked her foot.

The noise had caused the customer to poke his head back around the corner curiously, and (y/n) blinked up at him owlishly as he stared down at her, grin growing smugger the longer he stared. She couldn't help but stare back. It's not every day that someone comes across a monster after all. She had seen a few around, and they seemed very nice. But she'd never seen a skeleton monster before.

A quick once over told her that he was definitely the man who had just left the diner. The more she looked at him, the more she felt embarrassed about her own appearance. Hair all messed up from running, canary yellow uniform drenched and smeared with ketchup and only wearing a single shoe. His white eyelights roamed up and down her form, causing her blush to deepen.

"hehe, see something you like doll?"

Oh, stars above. She must look like a tomato by now. And she could tell that he knew just what his voice was doing to her. She felt her heart speed up, butterflies fluttering in her stomach with just a single sentence. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Your wallet!" she proclaimed quite loudly.

The skeleton's sockets widened slightly in surprise, obviously not expecting an answer like that. He could hear the people around them gasping in shock as they watched, whispering among themselves.

"Oh, God."

"Poor girl doesn't know what she's done."

"She's a goner."

The young woman in front of him seemed completely oblivious to the whispers of the other humans who were openly staring at them, horrified at what might happen and being far too curious to look away. Instead she grew more flustered and held her hand out. The skeleton blinked, and his eyelights focused on the object she was holding.

His wallet!

He felt his mouth drop open slightly in shock as he checked his pockets. His wallet wasn't there. He'd been so focused on getting back to the base that he'd left his wallet behind in the diner. Stars, what a stupid thing to do. It was probably empty of cash by now.

He scowled slightly, swiping it from (y/n)'s tiny hand and opening it up. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the money and cards were still there. All that was missing was the amount that he'd thrown down to pay for his meal. He couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl in front of him. He'd automatically presumed she'd be like every other human. Greedy and selfish. But maybe...

The skeleton's lazy grin returned, and he chuckled, sliding the wallet back into one of his pockets. The woman was still watching him, trying to tidy her hair a little in a bid to make herself look a bit more presentable. He couldn't help but wonder why she was still there.

"so. you want some kinda reward or something, doll?"

(Y/n) just smiled at him and turned to fetch her shoe, giggling as she did.

"No. I'm just glad I was able to catch you in time, sir."

She sat down on the side of the sidewalk and wrinkled her nose as she pulled her shoe back on. It was all too clear how soaked her sock had become when running down the street when it squelched unpleasantly. The skeleton monster couldn't help but let his grin become a little more genuine. He chuckled once more as he walked over, taking her tiny hand in his own and helping her up. He pressed a toothy kiss to the back of her hand and winked, reveling in how she blushed.

It was so easy to fluster this little human. So cute.

"the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

She smiled back at him.

"(Y/n). (Y/n) the human."

Sans couldn't help but laugh. Oh, he could already tell she had a sense of humor. A girl after his own heart. He expected no less from his very soulmate.

"now, i come around here a lot. but i've never had the pleasure of meeting you before."

She laughed again and gently pulled her hand from his to fix the scarf once more. Mostly for something to do. Being around this gentleman, Sans, made her nervous. But the good kind of nervous.

"Well, I'm from out of town. I've not been here very long. Only a couple of weeks at most."

Sans' grin widened. This was just too perfect. Not only did he meet his soulmate in the form of this cute little thing, but she had no idea who he really was. She had no idea that he was the most dangerous mobster around.

"so, how about i take you for a drink. my treat?"

(Y/n) smiled apologetically, glancing back in the direction of the diner.

"I'm sorry, Sans. But I've got to get back to the diner. I...really need the money. Again, I'm really sorry."

Sans' grin fell a little but came back almost as quickly. He shrugged. He could understand needing the money. He hadn't started out as one of the richest monsters in Ebbot. He and his brother had to claw their way to the top, fighting tooth and nail. His friends had done the same. He knew what it was like to start out with nothing, and for a moment, he almost considered helping (y/n) out with money.

But if she was anything like him, she would decline the help. She would be stubborn and feel the need to be able to provide for herself. He could understand that. He had been the very same when he'd started out.

Sans would allow it. For now.

"heh. then how about another time, sweetheart?"

(Y/n) giggled, turning and beginning to walk back towards the diner.

"You'll have to try harder than that to get me to go on a date with you." She laughed.

Sans smirked as he watched her go. Oh, it was on. He was going to make her fall for him, and she wouldn't even know what would hit her. And he was going to make sure that she was kept in the dark about his...job. His little sweetheart didn't need to know anything that would make her scared of him.

Oh, yeah. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to suggest an AU? Leave a comment below! ^^
> 
> bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/
> 
> btw, MobTale MAY be getting its own story.


	5. HorrorTale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs*  
> I started this during the first lockdown. This has been the product of months. At 27 pages this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written ಥ_ಥ  
> I started to rush a bit at the end because I wanted to get this done. So sorry if it's a bit iffy. As much as I researched for this (and I did a shitload of research for this) there's probably going to be a few things that are slightly wrong. I did my best! TTATT

(Y/n) grinned excitedly as she drove and glanced over at the skeleton in the passenger seat. He grinned back, red eyelight fuzzy. A sure sign that he was happy. Good. (Y/n) wanted this to be absolutely perfect. She reached over to give his hand a quick squeeze, loving how his hand dwarfed hers. It was so reassuring. It made her feel so safe. **HE** made her feel safe.

"So are you excited?"

Sans readjusted the black beanie, ensuring that the gaping hole in his skull was completely covered. (Y/n) never had a problem with it. But he couldn't stand how people openly stared at it when they were in public. It bothered him so much that he would reach up to tug at his socket. He knew that she hated when he did that. It worried her, and she'd been so concerned that he would start resorting to his old destructive habits. That was why she'd bought the beanie. He loved it AND her. She was too good for him.

"Sans?"

His eyelight focused back on his sweetheart, on the growing concern on her face. She smiled slightly when she noticed that he was no longer lost in his thoughts and repeated her question.

"hehe, yeah sweetheart. i'm excited."

(Y/n) sighed in relief and allowed herself to focus back on the road. They had almost reached their destination.

"Good. I'm glad. We're going to have so much fun Sans. I promise."

* * *

(Y/n) had taken care of getting checked in which allowed Sans to gaze around the lobby of the resort they would be staying in. He had to admit, he was kind of impressed by the huge tiki statue right in the middle of the lobby. He expected people to stare at him, the staff to be unfriendly. He expected _something_ to start going wrong.

But there was none of that. The other guests at the Polynesian Resort may have glanced at him, but were more focused on enjoying their own vacation. He was pleasantly surprised to see one or two monsters roaming about. And the staff members were being so friendly! It was so different from what he was expecting, from what he was used to that Sans almost didn't know where to put himself.

So he just focused on his breathing, the feeling of (y/n)'s hand in his and looked around at the decorations. He could see why (y/n) was so excited about coming to Disney World now. The lush green plants, the colourful patterns on the furniture and HE COULD SMELL FOOD! There was a restaurant! He sniffed the air slightly, mouth watering and eyelight dilating as he glanced up and noticed the balcony with all the people seated in the dining area. Oh, that smelled really good... His sweetheart did well choosing this place.

Coming out of his food-induced daze, Sans noticed a display of different leaflets beside the reception desk. They were advertising the different shows, the highlights of Epcot, Downtown Disney, and of course, there was one for the main park itself. He grabbed them all. Sans was also pleased to find a quite detailed map for the main park. It showed all the different areas with cute cartoon pictures of some of the most memorable attractions so that anyone traversing the park could find their way easily. He pulled that one into the small pile he'd built up, promising that he would look over it later that night. He was definitely going to be taking it with him when they finally went to the park itself. Sans loved being prepared.

"Sans, we can go to our room now."

(Y/n) intertwined her hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sans blinked once. His eyelight flicked back up to the restaurant. (Y/n) must've read his mind because she smiled.

"Don't worry. I know how much you don't like the crowds in restaurants. We can order room service."

He let out a quiet sigh of relief before pressing a toothy kiss to her head, nuzzling her and feeling drunk off the sound of her little giggles.

* * *

The next morning, Sans found himself being woken up in the best way possible. His sweetheart pressing gentle kisses to his skull and whispering for him to wake up. He grumbled a little and attempted to snuggle into the duvet some more. This bed was so comfortable. He would have to get one.

(Y/n) giggled sweetly.

"Sans, sweetie. You need to wake up. We'll miss the breakfast at the restaurant."

Sans' eyesockets snapped open, red eyelight dilating and focusing on (y/n)'s smiling face as she stroked his cheekbone.

"...breakfast?"

She grinned down at him.

"Thought that might wake you. You can eat as much as you want. I'm gonna put stuff on the cards while we're here and pay it off later."

"m'kay."

Sans liked to have thought that he was somewhat reluctant at having to get out of bed so early in the morning, but he would be lying. He remembered the mouth-watering smells coming from the restaurant the previous evening, and he had heard that the breakfast at this resort in particular was downright delicious.

It didn't take him long to get ready. He just shrugged on his usual shirt, blue hoodie and traded his dirty pink slippers for black sneakers. He didn't put his hat on. He didn't need it yet and (y/n) had never cared about the crack in his skull. In the meantime, Sans found himself more than happy to recline back on the bed and flip through the channels on the TV while (y/n) busied herself with getting ready.

Sans was about half an hour into watching Coco and actually feeling pretty happy about how there was a whole Disney movie about skeletons. He couldn't believe how happy and colorful the characters were, even if all of the skeletons were dead. It was...refreshing to say the least.

A familiar, tiny hand slipped into his as he felt the bed dip beside him. Turning to face (y/n), he couldn't help but grin at what she was wearing. Jean shorts, pink converse with dark pink butterflies painted on and a light grey shirt. On the shirt was a starry silhouette of Alice in Wonderland, surrounded by playing cards and flowers. In a fancy cursive inside Alice's figure were the words "I'm not crazy. My reality is just different than yours." She also had little teal potion bottles that hung from her ears, and glittered in the early morning light. The whole outfit just screamed of whimsy and suited her perfectly.

She took his face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss on the teeth before reaching for the beanie, pulling it over his skull and taking extra care to be gentle around the crack, as she always did.

"Ready?"

He chuckled and nodded. (Y/n) beamed with excitement and went to grab her bag, a hideous yellow thing with rainbow stripes. She brought it with her on every single vacation and Sans wasn't entirely sure how (either some weird magic or just years of experience) but (y/n) was always able to pack every single thing they would need in just that one bag. It wasn't even that big! Absentmindely, Sans couldn't help but wonder if it was actually bigger on the inside. It would certainly explain a few things.

Once his sweetheart had triple checked that she had everything in the cursed bag, she turned the TV off and took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the door. He would've gladly gone with her, but at the last second he was instantly reminded of the map he had picked up at the reception desk.

He'd left the map and the other leaflets on the bedside table. He turned back to grab it, not missing the adorably confused look his mate gave him. He waved the map in her direction and she seemed to sigh in relief. She probably hadn't seen him pick it up the night before and so had been meaning to pick one up after breakfast. She was probably worried that everyone else would have the same sort of idea, so he could tell that she was relieved that she wouldn't have to fight her way through a crowd and risk getting one of her earrings pulled out.

"When did you even have the time to get that?" she laughed.

Sans grinned back at her.

"when you were at the reception desk getting us checked in."

She shook her head, smiling softly while holding her hand out for him to take.

"Come on, bonehead. Don't wanna miss the breakfast buffet."

"...it's a buffet...?"

"Hehe yeeeessss."

Sans wasted no time in grabbing (y/n)'s hand and practically dragging her out the room as she giggled, only stopping when she shouted that she needed to lock the door.

* * *

(Y/n) had grabbed a table in the corner while Sans went to grab some food. She was just unfolding the map of the main park when her skeletal boyfriend sat down across from her, dropping two huge plates piled high with food onto the table. He grinned goofily and pushed her plate towards her as he started shovelling bacon and scrambled eggs into his mouth, (y/n) snorting in a very unlady-like manner at the display.

She immediately grabbed the maple syrup and started to drown her Mickey Mouse shaped waffles, moaning at the deliciousness. Sans had already finished his food and had stood up to go and get some more by the time she started on the rest of her food.

Once she was finished, she started perusing the map once more to give her something to do. She didn't have to wait long for Sans to finish as well. In fact, he had been about to go up for a third course when (y/n) reached out to grab his arm gently, coaxing him to sit back down once more. She understood he was nearly always hungry, but she had a plan for today.

Sans raised a brow bone, but didn't say any more as he waited for her to speak. She pointed at the map.

"So where do you think we should start?"

Sans blinked down at it, taking it in.

"hmm, well this is the main entrance, right? adventureland looks to be closest, so we could go there and have an _adventure_ , heh. maybe go on that safari boat thing..." He trailed off as he pointed at the map.

(Y/n) nodded but Sans didn't miss the way she seemed to hesitate and nibble at her lip.

"everything okay?" He asked. He didn't want her to be upset at anything. This was her vacation too.

His sweetheart seemed to hesitate a moment longer before coming to a decision. She took hold of both his hands. Stars, he loved when she did that. Her hands were so small compared to his that he almost wanted to sob from the cuteness. She was like a little kitten. One that was too adorable for her own good and needed to be protected at all costs.

"Well. We're gonna be here for two weeks, right? We have plenty of time to go on all the rides. So I was kinda hoping that today, we could just walk around and eat all the different foods? If that's okay?"

(Y/n) hesitantly looked back up at her boyfriend's face and was pleasantly surprised. His crimson eyelight had grown huge and turned into a heart and if his smile grew any wider, she was pretty sure it would split his skull in two.

"oh my stars, sweetheart. that's the best plan ever."

She couldn't help but laugh at how Sans started bouncing in his seat with excited impatience as she finished her orange juice.

* * *

First things first, the two had to get the Mouse ears.

Well it was (y/n) who insisted. Sans was a little reluctant at first, but when he saw how excited she was at the idea of wearing some silly little mouse ears, he couldn't help but go along with it. Besides, he knew she wouldn't force him to do something he was uncomfortable with.

Before heading into Adventureland, the two stopped in at one of the stores that would be selling the mouse ears. Looking around at all the colourful choices, Sans couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. A gentle squeeze from his sweetheart's hand in his and he felt his breathing even out once more, and he nodded to let her know he was okay. She pulled him over to one of the quieter corners of the store.

"Okay, so how about you find some ears for me and I'll find something for you?" She proposed.

Sans nodded. He liked that idea. He knew she would find something he liked. She smiled back at him.

"I'll try and find some ears that are on a beanie, okay?"

His soul pulsed with the love he felt for his soulmate. She was always thinking of him and his comfort and he loved her for that. He pressed a toothy kiss to her forehead before wandering off on his own to look for Minnie Mouse ears. They had to be perfect for his sweetheart. He could hear her chuckling to herself as she drifted off in another direction.

It didn't take him very long to find the perfect pair. The ears were multi-coloured lollipops, the colours swirling into each other and with a purplish pink bow. They would match (y/n)'s outfit and her personality perfectly.

"Sans! I found the best thing ever! You're gonna love it!" He heard (y/n) shout to him from across the store.

She bounded over, clearly very excited as she presented him with what she'd found. A white beanie with Jack Skellington's face. The Mickey Mouse ears were black and had white spider webs on them. He burst out laughing. It was perfect. She took that as a good sign, slowly reaching up to tug his original beanie off his skull as gently as she could. As quickly as she could and with a touch as light as a feather, she placed the Jack Skellington hat on his skull before placing the black one in her bag.

Without him even knowing it she had pulled the price tag off. She winked at him as she held it up for him to see and he breathed a sigh of relief. That would make paying so much easier. It meant he wouldn't have to take the hat off and risk everyone seeing the crack in his skull.

He shyly held out the ears he had picked up for her and she gasped in delight, allowing him to place them on her head. Sans chuckled at the sight. He was definitely right in choosing these ones. They were perfect and judging by the large grin on her face and her rosy cheeks as she blushed, (y/n) thought the same.

* * *

The first thing they tried was a dessert called the Kakamora Float. A delicious serving of coconut ice cream on top of pineapple juice, the blue caracao syrup at the bottom of the glass making it look like the ocean. The dessert was topped off with a chocolate cake pop, which had been decorated to look like one of the Kakamora from the Moana movie. (Y/n) couldn't help but giggle at the little angry face, especially when Sans took his out of the glass and started making it growl playfully.

She sputtered with laughter, covering her face with her hands and shoulders shaking as Sans started cackling along with her when she snorted.

Once they'd finished they headed over to one of the snack carts and picked up another ice cream. A plain vanilla one covered in chocolate and shaped like a Mickey Mouse. Just a light snack for them to nibble on while they headed over to Frontierland.

* * *

Sitting down at a table outside of the Westward Ho refreshment shack, (y/n) chowed down on her candied bacon skewer and took occasional sips from her lemonade slushy. Sans hadn't just ordered the same as her, but had also ordered the sweet and spicy chicken skewer as well as the corn dog with chips.

The two had started to gain a few looks from the growing crowds because of how much they were eating. Well, there was also the fact that Sans was a walking, talking skeleton. The couple were able to ignore the looks however when faced with the delicious food.

Besides, once people saw that the "big, scary skeleton" was wearing a Jack Skellington hat with the ears they were able to relax and see the humour in it. Especially with how goofy the big guy looked next to the tiny human woman next to him.

It's true that they must've looked an odd pair. But as they started tucking into their freshly baked cookies, Sans and (y/n) couldn't bring themselves to care at all about what other people might be saying about them.

They were determined not to let anything ruin this day.

* * *

Sans and (y/n) had munched on some churros on their way to Liberty Square, holding hands tightly when the crowds thickened more and grew noisy. Walking through the market had them picking up a turkey leg and two Mickey shaped pretzels with cheese sauce. Then they sat down on a bench and ate their snacks.

Once they'd finished, the two simply sat and basked in the warm sunshine and watched the people walking by. They weren't full. Yet. They just wanted to let the food settle before gorging on even more delicious treats.

For around ten minutes, Sans and (y/n) sat and pointed out different people around them. (Y/n) couldn't help but wince in sympathy at some parents who had some young children with them. The toddlers were throwing tantrums and screaming and throwing their toys around. Their poor parents looked so tired. Sans pointed at them, giggling.

"heh, just think. that could be us one day. we could be them with other people watching and feeling sorry for us. hehe."

(Y/n) immediately flushed.

"H-haha. Yeah. Maybe one day..." she smiled shyly.

After people watching for a little while, Sans decided that he was ready to continue and so gently tugged (y/n) to her feet and to the Liberty Tree Tavern.

Once they'd sat down at a table, the waiter took their orders and hurried away to get them their food as quickly as possible. In the meantime, (y/n) took out her phone and tried to take a picture. She frowned and let out a little noise of frustration when she couldn't fit them both in the frame. All she heard was Sans' deep, soothing chuckle as he took the phone from her and held it up. He was able to get both of them in the frame and sneakily pecked her on the cheek as the camera went off, capturing (y/n)'s flushed cheeks and surprised laugh.

It was a wonderful picture. She immediately set it as her new wallpaper.

When the waiter came back with their food, the whole table was filled with dishes. (Y/n) had politely requested if they could have one of everything from the menu. The waiter had only looked slightly surprised by the request but hadn't asked any questions much to her relief. In fact, as he'd been bringing the dishes to them, she could see that he was a little skeptical that they would be able to eat so much.

She smirked. It was going to be fun proving him wrong.

There were bread rolls and salads. Roast turkey breast, a pot roast and oven roasted pork with mashed potatoes and vegetables. There was delicious smelling macaroni and cheese, meatloaf with gravy. And that wasn't even including the desserts. There were only two, but they looked so tasty. A delightfully gooey toffee cake with chocolate sauce and ice cream and the Johnny Appleseed's warm apple cake, topped with cream and toffee sauce.

Just looking at the dishes was making Sans' mouth water.

As the two started eating enthusiastically, (y/n) spied their waiter talking to some of the other members of staff. He tried to subtly point them out and she was grateful that Sans was too busy eating to notice them all look over at them. They laughed and shook their heads and her eyes narrowed. Either they were making fun of Sans, or they were making fun of her for BEING with Sans.

Before she could let out a growl and start glaring at them for even trying to ruin this wonderful day, they all started taking money out, placing their dollars down and then openly watching them. They were taking bets? On what? She decided to keep her eye on them as she continued eating.

(Y/n) watched their faces as she and Sans ate, taking great delight in their looks of pure disbelief and awe as they finished every single bite. One of the staff members suddenly cheered.

"Ha! I told you they would eat it all with no problem! Now pay up, losers!"

The others all groaned and pushed their money towards the victor while he eagerly stuffed the money in his pocket. Sans blinked in slight confusion at their behaviour but didn't say any more when their waiter came over to them so they could pay.

Sans sighed in content and rubbed his belly while (y/n) paid with her card before he let out a loud belch. The whole place went quiet and the skeleton monster blushed as people started to look their way. The quiet was interrupted by (y/n) giggling, burying her face into her hands. Her quiet laughter broke the ice and the restaurant started up with noise again, some laughing and some of the men intentionally letting out their own loud belches, much to the disgust of their partners.

Oh stars. What had they started?

Sans dragged (y/n) from the table, who was starting to really lose it and he was starting to crack himself. He made sure to leave a generous tip for their waiter for any trouble they had caused. Once outside, the two looked at each other and nearly fell over with laughter.

"Haha. Oh my god! Did you see the waiter's face!"

"pfft. i-i was too busy looking at the karen sitting at the table in the corner! she looked like she was going to complain! ah, i hope someone throws food at her. hehe, stuck up bitch."

Her grin grew mischievous.

"Okay, now for dessert!"

She started swinging their joined hands as she started walking towards the Sleepy Hollow snack bar, Sans shaking his skull and grinning fondly as he followed after her. Surprisingly, they didn't have to wait very long in the line before getting to the bar where (y/n) ordered two of their funnel cakes.

When the cakes were finally ready, they were handed to the two on disposable plates with plastic cutlery. The cakes themselves were absolutely huge and covered in strawberries, whipped cream and powdered sugar.

They stood next to the quaint little cottage that made up the bar while they ate. (Y/n) grinned as she noticed one of the waiters from the Liberty Tree Tavern watching in astonishment before excitedly running off. Most likely to tell their colleagues that they were eating once more.

"Haha, come on. We should probably move on before they start following us around."

Sans couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Sans had to admit he was a little impressed with the iconic castle. Despite it being bright pink and blue, it was a lot more impressive up close. Looking around at all the rides and whimsical little houses that made up snack places and restaurants, he almost felt a little out of place. (Y/n) on the other hand looked like she had dressed specifically for this area. Knowing her, she probably had.

They weren't able to go straight to one of the restaurants as planned. By the time they had made it Fantasyland, they were able to get a glimpse of what looked to be the beginning of a parade that was heading their way.

"Ooh! This must be the Festival of Fantasy parade! I've heard this is really cool! Can we watch it? Please?" She turned to him, clasping her hands together and making her eyes as big as possible.

Sans laughed. Did she think that he would ever be able to deny her something she wanted?

"course we can watch. could use a little break. besides, this is your vacation too sweetheart."

(Y/n) smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for kiss. He purred, nuzzling her gently as she peppered kisses on his skull.

"If it gets too much, just let me know and we can leave. Okay?"

Did he ever mention how much he loved her?

The crowd grew thicker around them as people gathered to watch the parade and Sans wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s waist. He had to get her to stop bouncing somehow!

Despite the fact that the parade went on for around thirty minutes, Sans actually found that he was enjoying himself. Sure the music was pretty loud and the crowd of people around him was huge. But he didn't feel stressed or panicked like he usually would. He didn't know what it was. (Y/n)'s calming presence, the fact that most of the crowd consisted of families with young children who were clearly excited and enjoying themselves or maybe it was the fact that no one was paying attention to him for once. He wasn't the only monster here, but he had a tendency to stand out because he was a skeleton.

But now? No one seemed to care. And he loved it.

As the parade got closer, the theme to Beauty and the Beast started to play. He spied tears gathering at the corners of his sweetheart's eyes. He grew more alert. Was she upset? Why?! Everything had been going great! Had he done something wrong?

"sweetheart, are you crying? are you alright?" he asked, trying to keep his voice quiet but still having to raise it so he could be heard over the music.

"Oh, yeah. It's just... I love the Beauty and the Beast song! It's my favourite Disney song!" she sniffled, obviously quite emotional.

Sans relaxed and huffed out a quiet laugh. Only (y/n) would get emotional at a parade. He used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe her eyes.

"well, if you think about it we're kinda like beauty and the beast." he mused.

"Pfftt. You are NOT a Beast. You're the biggest teddy bear I know. But it's sweet that you think I'm a beauty."

He snorted.

"actually sweetheart, i was thinkin' that you were the beast." he quipped.

She squawked at his comment, sending an amused glare his way as the people around them who had overheard started to laugh at his bluntness.

"I am NOT a beast!" she argued, puffing up like an angry kitten.

He flicked her on the nose.

"have you seen what you're like in the morning? pretty beastly. i on the hand look ravishing. a true beauty. you couldn't compete." he grinned cheekily and poked her in the tummy, making her squeal and erupt into giggles. They settled down again after that. At least until Sans saw the dragon float.

It was a masterpiece. The old part of him that still loved science and engineering was sincerely impressed by the huge metal dragon, covered in spikes and just oozing with steampunk aesthetic.

And then it breathed fire.

It fucking BREATHED FIRE!

The small part of Sans that was still a huge kid at heart immediately let out a squeaking gasp, surprising the people immediately around them including (y/n). The families standing next to them started to giggle at this huge intimidating skeleton that was transfixed with the dragon and grinning so widely you'd think Christmas had come early. It was also a little funny that such a noise had come out of the skeleton.

He started to point.

"sweetheart. look, sweetheart! a dragon! a dragon that breathes fire!!! oh, please let me build one. we can keep it in the back yard and i'll feed it kindling three times a day and walk it every day and please let me build one!"

"Sans, no." (Y/n) started laughing, rolling her eyes as she exchanged an exasperated glance with a mother of one of the families. The woman had covered her mouth to suppress her giggles, eyes sparkling with mirth as she shared a knowing glance with (y/n).

"Maybe you could let him build a small one?" she suggested sweetly, choosing to ignore (y/n) shaking her head at her to stop giving Sans ideas.

When she turned to look at the skeleton in question, his eyelight had inflated and grown wobbly and he had such a hopeful smile on his skull. She groaned.

"I'll think about it."

Sans cheered quietly and the husband and son of the woman (y/n) had been talking to gave him a fist bump, the husband muttering a quiet "Nice" as he did so.

He was still staring after the dragon longingly when the parade came to a close and the crowds started to disperse. He let out a small "aww" in slight disappointment, still craning his neck to see if he could catch a glimpse. Unfortunately, (y/n) had other plans.

Taking his hand, (y/n) started to lead him towards a building with a blue sign outside, the Cheshire Cat lying on a table and the words "Cheshire Cafe" decorated it. (Y/n) ordered two Cheshire Cat tails and handed them to Sans while she paid. Taking one back from him, she walked towards one of the tables and sat down, sighing a little in relief. He snickered.

"feeling tired?"

"A little."

"we can go back-"

"Nope."

He smirked. She was so stubborn sometimes.

Sans finally looked down properly at the snack that he'd been given. It was a huge pastry filled to the brim with cream and chocolate chips and then smothered with bright pink and lavender icing.

He sat down next to (y/n), noticing that she hadn't started eating yet. She was waiting for him. Aww. That was sweet of her. He held his cat tail up and she held hers up and they pretended to make a toast.

"to good food?"

"To good food!"

They burst out laughing, (y/n) nearly dropping her cat tail. Once they'd regained their senses, both Sans and (y/n) took a large bite out of their cat tails and moaned in unison.

"Oh my god. It's so good!"

"oh, fuck me. i'm not a sweets kinda guy, but holy hell. is this thing heaven?" He spoke around his food.

(Y/n) seemed to agree with him when she nodded, gladly taking more bites out of the pastry.

* * *

After sampling a massive cream cheese pretzel and two hot fudge sundaes between them, Sans and (y/n) found themselves wandering into Tomorrowland.

(Y/n) pulled Sans over to the Cosmic Rays Starlight Cafe first where she bought him a chili-cheese foot long hot dog with fries, buying a bacon cheeseburger and some smores for herself (although she was sure to share the smores with her beloved skeleton).

Once they'd finished, she hurried him over to a place called Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies. She bought them both something called an "Adventure Is Out There" cone and when the treat was handed to Sans, he found himself grinning. He recognized the reference to Up. He'd cried at the beginning of that movie.

The cone itself was a bright blue and the ice cream a soft yellow. On sampling it, he found it was mango flavoured. Huh. He almost expected it to be pineapple. To top the treat off was a big slice of white chocolate that had numerous pieces of coloured chocolate candies making up the balloons.

It was delicious. Of course it was.

They walked as they ate their ice creams, (y/n) looking at the map once more before scrunching it up and stuffing it back in her bag. The shadows were starting to get longer as the sun began to set.

"Hey, I think we have time to hit a place or two in the main plaza. Then we can go and get a drink at our resort and head back to the room, yeah? That okay with you?" she asked.

He nodded, smirking as a few people caught sight of his tongue and started to stare. They obviously didn't expect him to have one. No one ever did and it was always funny seeing their reactions. (Y/n) squeezed his hand once more.

"How about tomorrow we do the same thing with Epcot?" she suggested, a look of mischief crossing her features.

Sans' eyelight turned into a heart once more at the idea and he hummed, reluctant to speak because he was still eating, but wanting to let her know that he loved that idea. He popped the rest of the cone into his jaw and crunched as he finished off the cold treat.

"that's a great idea, sweetheart. they won't know what's coming."

His sweetheart laughed in agreement. Neither of them had exactly been blind to the looks they'd been getting from the members of staff throughout the park. Word must have spread from the Liberty Tree Tavern. Yes, the staff of Epcot wouldn't know what hit them when the two showed up there and started eating everything in sight.

Other people seemed to be getting tired and deciding to head back for the day. Numerous families were heading in the same direction that they were, although Sans highly doubted they were going to be stopping at any of the food places on the Main Plaza. The last thing those poor parents needed was getting their kids hopped up on even more sugar right before going to bed. They would be bouncing off the walls until early hours of the morning.

(Y/n) just ignored them and headed straight for the Plaza Ice Cream Parlour. Sans huffed out a laugh. More ice cream? She never seemed to get enough of the stuff. He vaguely recalled one of their dates in the middle of winter when she had dragged him to an ice cream shop. Despite the cold weather, she hadn't cared at all and still wanted ice cream. There was a reason she was well loved by the kind elderly couple who ran the place. She was their best customer.

Because so many people were focused on getting home or back to their hotel rooms, it was relatively easy to navigate the crowd and push through the doors of the parlour. It was a pleasant surprise to find that there weren't that many people inside. At least, there weren't as many as Sans had expected. Probably due to how late in the day it was. He wasn't complaining. He actually preferred it like this. It was nice.

They sat down at a table and when the waiter wandered over to take their order, Sans blinked in an almost confused stupor. He hadn't bothered to look at the menu. The silence stretched on and he could feel his skull flushing with embarrassment until (y/n) came to his rescue.

"We'll have two of the kitchen sinks!" she grinned.

The waiter gaped.

"Um. Do you mean you'll have a kitchen sink between the two of you?" Sans didn't miss the slight hopeful tone to the young man's voice and he raised a brow bone.

"Nope! We'll have one each!" (Y/n) was bouncing in her seat now.

Oh dear. What was she planning?

"Er. Okay... If you're sure..." the waiter trailed off hesitantly, somewhat hoping that she'd change her mind.

"Yep! We're sure!" (Y/n) was starting to look like an excited Temmie before the famine. And Sans couldn't be sure if that was good or bad.

Shit. Should he be worried? The waiter slowly walked away and Sans turned back to (y/n).

"should i be worried?"

She shook her head and he couldn't help but relax at the happy grin on her face. While waiting for their ice cream, the two chatted about random things. Their favourite part of the day (for Sans, it was seeing the dragon) and what rides they were hoping to go on at a later date. (Y/n) asked if he'd be okay with going on some of the bigger rides and he said yes. He didn't see any reason why he shouldn't. Besides, he'd gotten a chance to look at a lot of the rides during the day. He had a feeling that he would be able to handle them and if not, he could always let (y/n) go on and he could get some food while he waited.

When the waiter finally came back to the table, he was joined by another waiter and they were both carrying these huge ridiculous looking bowls. The bowls looked like the pants of Mickey and Minnie Mouse and when placed on the table in front of them, Sans' eyelight became huge.

There were three scoops of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream, topped with hot fudge, strawberries and caramel. The whole thing had then been covered in whipped cream, chocolate and peanut butter chips and cherries.

His alone was huge. Literally the size of a sink. Oh. That was why (y/n) asked for sinks. Now it made sense. Sans had no doubt that he would be able to eat his. Having starved for so long, he would still be able to eat more when they got back to the room. He was constantly hungry. He could handle this no problem.

(Y/n) on the other hand? He wasn't so sure she could do it. She could only fit so much food in her stomach, she was only a human after all. Not to mention all the food she'd eaten alongside him during the course of the day. Would she be alright? Sans had a strong suspicion that she wouldn't be able to finish it, or she would get sick. That was the last thing that he wanted.

"er, sweetheart. look. i know you want to eat it all, but you've had a lot today. i don't want you getting sick." He voiced his concerns.

She shrugged, but the more she looked at the titanic ice cream treat before her, the more she started to second guess herself.

"You'll be able to finish mine off if I can't do it, right?"

Sans rolled his eyelight. Yep. That's what he thought. He didn't say that though. The last thing he wanted was to end this wonderful day on a sour note. So he nodded instead, reaching across the table to lace his fingers with hers in an attempt at reassuring her.

She smiled gratefully and grabbed her spoon, eyes twinkling as she silently challenged him to a race. He smirked. There was no way she would beat him at his own game.

* * *

Turns out that Sans was right. She wasn't able to finish the kitchen sink. But he had to admit that she did put forth a valiant effort and in all fairness, she did manage to finish quite a huge portion. His poor sweetheart was left feeling more than a little full and with quite the case of brain freeze. So he stuck to his word and finished off the ice cream that she hadn't been able to finish.

The waiters that had served them had been more than impressed.

"Hey, can we get your picture for the board?" They asked.

Sans hesitated, but on seeing the board in question full of pictures of different people who had tried the kitchen sink, he decided that it would be okay. What was the worst that could happen?

Once the picture had been taken and printed out, the waiters pinned it to the board and drew lots of arrows underneath the picture. For a horrible moment Sans thought that they would write something nasty and he was just about to step in to stop them.

And then they started writing.

"Skeledude is a legend! He ate a whole kitchen sink himself and then finished half of his girlfriend's!"

There was also a big smiley face next to the sentence. Sans had to admit that he felt a little flattered.

He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of the board and his triumph, sending the photo to (y/n) first and then Papyrus. His brother would've loved this. They would have to come back another time and do this again.

A quiet groan pulled his attention back to his poor suffering soulmate. She'd slumped over on the table and was rubbing her belly in an effort to soothe the ache that was no doubt growing. Sans winced in sympathy. He hoped that she wasn't in too much pain. He rubbed her back to try and help and she hummed in thanks.

After the waiters had packed the two novelty sinks into a bag for them to take, Sans helped (y/n) slowly stand up from the table. Past experiences had taught them both that if she stood too fast after eating a lot, there was a possibility of her being sick. It wouldn't be a great way to end the day.

He allowed her to take a few moments to readjust, taking the bag of sinks and picking up her rainbow bag. He hoisted it over his shoulder and chuckled quietly at how he must've looked. A walking, talking skeleton wearing a Jack Skellington hat with Mickey Mouse ears and carrying a bag containing novelty ice cream souvenirs in one hand while carrying a hideous rainbow bag over his shoulder. Looking like this, it was hard to believe he was once one of the most feared monsters in the Underground.

"you okay? wanna go back to the resort now?" he murmured.

She nodded meekly. He placed a kiss on her head, causing the remaining staff in the ice cream parlour to coo and comment on how adorable they were. He waved to the staff and thanked them for the service (y/n had been such a good influence on him in the manners department) as he took her hand and gently pulled her out of the door and back to the main plaza.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side and she whined. Aww, she was getting sleepy.

"sweetheart. i know you're getting tired, but what resort are we in again?" he asked quietly.

She huffed out a laugh, seeming to regather her strength at his question while she snuggled into his hoodie.

"Come on, bonehead. I'll get us back."

* * *

After depositing the bags back at the room and having dinner, (y/n) had suggested coming down to the bar for at least one drink before heading back to the room for the night so they could rest up for their plans the next day.

The two sat at the bar, surrounded by tiki carvings and after scrolling through the drinks menu, had both decided on a Magical Star cocktail. The drinks put in front of them were in a wine glass, dark blue in colour and with bendy straws in the shape of Mickey Mouse. There was also a glowing cube in the glass that was giving the drink a real magical vibe. It reminded (y/n) of Sans' magic.

For a few minutes they sat quietly, listening to the idle chatter of the people around them. They held hands and Sans found himself stroking gentle circles into the back of her hand with his thumb. This was nice. Nice and relaxing. (Y/n) took a sip of her drink and turned to him, smiling lovingly.

"You're probably wondering what today was all about, huh?"

Sans hummed, much more preoccupied with how small her hand was in his.

"well as great as today was, the thought did cross my mind, sweetheart." He muttered.

"I know. But there IS a reason for it." She began.

Sans raised a brow bone and waited for her to continue.

"Well, I wanted today to be extra special because today is the five year anniversary of the day we met!" (Y/n) smiled.

...

What?

His grin began to fall and she continued.

"Don't worry! I know you have problems with your memory sometimes, so I didn't expect you to remember. I just wanted today to be special." She rambled.

Sans' eyelight vanished and his grin became strained.

Stars, she was right! She must be! She was always keeping track of important dates so of course she would remember today! Sans hated that he hadn't remembered. He hated that he had problems with his memory. And he hated that as much as he had enjoyed today, he could already feel parts of it slipping away.

He couldn't remember what he had for breakfast. Which area had they started in?

He had to do something. Something that would ensure he would remember this day forever.

Sans teleported.

(Y/n) was left sitting at the bar, completely perplexed. She began to deflate. Had Sans not liked being reminded of the day they met? Was he upset because she mentioned his memory problems? She felt a lump in her throat and she sniffled. The bartender, who'd been watching the interaction with growing interest, slid another drink towards the young woman who found her vision blurry from tears.

She'd just wanted to make the day special and it had been going so well! And now she'd ruined everything. She took a deep breath, wiping the tears that had started to form and was about to hop down from the bar stool so she could head back up to the room.

Sans teleporting back in front of her was what startled her and ultimately stopped her from moving.

He was sweating furiously, eyelight wobbling slightly and his hands were shaking. They clenched into fists a few times and fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie before he grabbed hold of (y/n)'s hands in his. He gulped.

"(y/n). sweetheart. there was a time in my life when i just wanted to give up. even after coming to the surface, i didn't know what to do with myself."

He paused, trying to find the right words. His eyelight flicked to the bartender, who seemed to get the hint and lowered the music while also motioning for people to quieten. He gave Sans a thumbs up and the skeleton nodded in thanks. He smiled shyly.

Still holding (y/n)'s hands, he knelt down on one knee.

(Y/n) gasped. Could it be? Was this really happening? She felt herself start to blush. Wait, did Sans know what that single action meant to humans? Before she could speak, he continued.

"and then i met you! and it was like seeing the sunshine all over again. but better! because even when it's raining and dark and gloomy, i know that you'll always be there, being the little ray of sunshine that you always are. you make me wanna be better. you've _**helped**_ me be better."

She was smiling so widely that her cheeks were hurting and tears spilled down her cheeks. Oh, this was too sweet. She really loved him. His hand shook as he let go of her hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it up to reveal the ring inside.

"(y/n), i love you. i love you so much that i never want to be apart from you. and, shit. i wish i was better with words."

She giggled and her voice was like music to his non-existent ears and gave him the courage to finally ask the question that he had been dying to ask for nearly a year now.

"okay. (y/n)? will you marry me?"

His sweetheart sniffled, wiping the tears falling from her cheeks and letting out a squeaky "Yes" and he wasted no time in sliding the ring onto her finger. They ignored the cheers and applause coming from everyone around them. Sans pulled (y/n) into a kiss, holding onto her hand and watching the ring sparkle in the light from the tiki torches.

Yeah, there was no way he was going to forget this day now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i was going to include Epcot as well. I'm sorry if this is boring ;_;
> 
> Is there an AU you want to see? Let me know in the comments
> 
> Come and bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this one? Would you possibly want to see more of this AU? In it's own story maybe? 
> 
> Want to request an AU? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Come bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/


End file.
